secrets
by writingisme13
Summary: My name is Anika.But everyone who meets me and was recently meet me calls me by my 'middle' name of Danielle.I just transfered from seatlle to La push. I'm hoping one day my job will lead me home. Maybe someday,but for now I must keep my secrects close but my victums closer.
1. Chapter 1

I ajusted my uniform for the millionth time. I hated this new job, but I payed good.

"Welcome to the Pottery Club." I said,as cheerfully as I could muster to the girls who were entering.

It was a tall, brunnette and a pale girl who's hair was even dark then the other girls.

"Hey,aren't you Anika?" Said the tanner of the two girls.

I nodd, I feel a dazzled look on my face.

"We have History together," Said the pale girl. She sounded bored.

I remeber them now. I didn't like the pale one in class. Sarah.

But the other one, May seemed nicer.

I nodd again," yeah,yeah I remeber now. Sarah And May right?"

"Yep that's us!"Said the cheer filled May.

I watched as a tall guy with glasses walked put his finger to his smiling lips. I turned my eyes to May,who was saying about her-our- history teacher.

"Boo!" Said the glasses guy in May's ear.

She squeled and slapped at rhe arms inclosing her.

I moved to help her as Sarah,May and the guy began to laugh.I watched in confusion for a second. I could feel the level of loneliness that came from being left out of the joke.

"Anika, This is my boyfrined Quil,"She said gesturing to him then to me,then back to him.

"Um, I actually go by my middlle name now. I probably shouldve said that earlier. Danielle. My names Danielle," I swept my hand toward the badge that said as much.

"Well,its lovely to meet you nevertheless,Daneille. Or as they say in Mexico, Mucho gusto concer te!" He gave me this lopside smile that made me see why May would choose him.

"El gusto es todo mio," I said before I could think. Darn it, I wasn't suppost to let anyone know I knew spanish!

"Hey, that was a good accent! Are you fluent?" Sarah asked,her intrest suddennly peeked.

I really screwed up." Nah,just good at gretting I guess. I used to work at a mexican resturante..."

I let it trail off.

"Well,native speaker or not,I'd like you to come enjoy some lovely lunch with us sometime. Want my numbero?" She asked, writing it on the the memo pad infront of her before I could answer.

They all said goodbye,and I satued rooted in place.

I think I just made friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke drenched in sweat. My mind lingered with the nightmares of my life. The sound of a gunshot still ringing in my ear, as I untangled from my blankets. I stumbled over to my bathroom splashing my face with cold water. Everytime I'd look up into the mirror, an image of me from 3 years ago would mask my reflection,

The blood splattered across my features was as stunning as it had been the first time.

I could feel my hands begaining to tremble the way they had that day...

My snow white queen...

I jumped at the sound of Amy Lee's voice. I'd forgotten about the ringer on my phone.

I shook my head and gave my refection one more quick glance. I was me again, Chesnut colored hair free of blood,my face clean of blood,leaving only water for me to see.

I sighed and went for my phone,

It was May calling, I stare at my phone in confusion. Why is she calling my at..

I stare down at my alaram clock.

Oh no! Its 7:30 and I'm not dressed! Crap I need to be in school on a hour and school is a half an hour run!

As I'm panicing my phone stops ringing and I'm just about to hussle and get dressed when it starts ringing again.

I sigh and grab my phone and run to my closet, sliding it open as I went.

I didn't even get the word hello out before May began talking.

"Hey! Finally! What were you doing? Oh never mind. Do you want a ride? I'm up where by your house." I almost Dropped my phone when she said that.

"Are you joking? Please! God I'm running so late!" I say scrambling for through my clothes.

"Okeydokey,ill be there in 10. I'm coming up,so just leave the door unlocked." She Chirps then hangs up.

I smile then race down stairirs to unlock the door.

Right as I run past the door to my pourch I see movement. I scream, and I feel hands clamsp over my mouth.

I hope May gets her soon I pray as my vision blurrs and I began to leave the world around me


	3. Chapter 3

I bite down into the hand of whomever had there hand on my face.

This idiot didn't know who he was messing with.

I was hoping that if May got here quick then maybe. Just maybe there would be less explaining to do.

But with him, He didn't seem to be laying down and taking it.

I spun and found him holding his wound with a fire in his eyes.

He charged, I side steped leaving him to bang his head into a wall. He feel almost immediately down to the ground.

I feel my hands shaking, just sightly as my front door opens to display May.

"Danielle,I'm here. I brought tea. I hope you like green tea." She said coming in, her voice was cheerful, this is until... Until she saw me. And that man.

"Omigod!Danielle,what happened?!"She screamed as she, put the drinks on the table and began to walk over to me.

"No,don't come over here. Call the police, tell them there was a break in." I said, holing up my hands and seeing that there is blood on them.

May nodds numbly and pulls out my hand.

I nod back just as I do this, I get a piercing pain in my skull and I sway and fall

"Anika!" I hear May yell,just as I blackout.


	4. Chapter 4

"I see him in my head sometimes. He was this gorgeous floppy brown hair, that likes to fall in his eyes. His eyes are the as dark as the sky in seattle during a blackout. His skin is a beige, slightly tan yet still so light that he's skin could be compared to the moon. His teeth straighter then rulers, and brighter then stars. And yet, having this feeling of familiarity toward him, I know his a stranger,"I sigh,looking into the eyes of each of my friends. I look away, seeing the look of disbelief. They think I'm crazy...  
"She's waking up," I hear a girl whipser. Slowly I realize its May.  
I let my eyes flutter open and scream.  
I was right May was here. But she wasn't alone. By herside was Quil, which didn't suprise me but he who stood next to him,made me wonder about my sanity.  
It was the guy. The guy I'd just dreambt I was talking about.  
The guy I 'sometimes see in my head'. It was him.  
I screamed, he jumped and spun. And May,well being May she began to cry.  
Quil hugged her, and soothered her telling her everyrthing was fine.  
I was so busy looking at May that I missed the guy leaving.  
"Why did you scream?" May asks about an hour later. By then Quil had left for some family thing, so she and I were alone in my hospital.  
Shed already filled me in on the little bits of information I'd missed over the 2 days I'd been comatose.  
She explained to me that I was lucky to be alive,because this guy was a psyco killer. Said he breaks into houses, robs the places,sometimes even goes as far as to rape and kill.  
She hugged me a gallion times then told me what I'd missed in school.  
She said since I'd only missed my second and thrid days that I should be fine.  
I asked her if any of my family had dropped by.  
She said my uncle had, with my aunt.  
"Your aunt said to tell you to call when you woke up." I felt so queasy at the thought of hearing My 'aunt' and 'uncle' yell at me for screwing things up.  
" Ill call them back later,"  
May nodded. Her eyes had still been rimmed in red...  
"Hello? Earth to Danielle!" May said, waving her hand in front of my eyes.  
"Hmm?" I focused my eyes back to the present.  
"I asked why you screamed when u first woke up." She replied. There was a smile at the end of the sentence that cut away at the sharp tone shed used.  
"Oh, I'd just dreambt some really wierd stuff and when I woke up I wasn't expecing to see anyone." I lied swiftly. I didn't want her to think I was crazy like everyone else did...  
"Oh," she said,her face falling.  
I waited for more of an answer when Mays cell rang.  
She looked down and saw it was Sarah. She ignored the call but still opened up the text screen and asked her what the deal was.  
May pushed away her phone, and just watched me for a few seconds.  
"Hey,May?" I asked as she looked back at her phone. Her bright eyes, setlled on me,a wide grin covering her lips.  
"Yep?"  
"Who was the other guy where?" I asekd, trying not to seem edgy.  
"Who, Oh, Seth? Yeah he's a friend of Quils. To be quite honest with you, I think he already has a bit of crush on you." She winked.  
His name seemed so perfect.  
"Seth," I said, it felt like honey on my tongue.  
"Yeah,Seth Clearwater." She said before contuine on about something that no longer seemed to mateer.  
All that seemed to matter was Seth Clearwater.


	5. Chapter 5

may left about an hour after she told me about Seth. She spent the entire hour talking about something that seemed completely irrelevant to me but I nodded and listened. It wasn't until I started to yawn that May realized how late it was getting.  
"My god! Is it already this late? Well,Danielle, ill leave you to rest. Ill come back in the morning for a bit." She said placing a kiss on my forehead. It reminded me of the last time I'd seen my mother and how she had the same that day...  
"Ok,May." I tried to smile past the tears I could feel welling.  
She smiled and said good bye.  
I closed my eyes thinking of sleep.  
But then I remember I need to call Ian and Anastasia.  
I grabbed my cell from the bedside table and read the 20 text massages.  
There was only one from my 'uncle'. Call me. No feel better. Just call me. But what else should I expect he was nothing to me. He wasn't my real uncle. He wasn't any kind of kin to me. All he is my supervisor at head quarters. Anastasia isn't that much better. But at least Anastasia had the compassion to hug me when my parents were murdered.  
I pushed away the phantoms of my past and called Ian.  
"Are you alone?" The nerve on this man.  
"Of course."  
"Then explain everything-in complete detail- about that morning an anything strange that lead up to it." His voice had less emotion that it ever had.  
I ran quickly through all the events of the past week. What I remembered that is. I left out Seth Clearwater. That's the only thing I left out. He didn't need to know that I had a serious mental condition that caused me to fabricate memories to fit in people that i just meet. thats the only way to explain it...  
"Then there's nothing out of the ordinary and you have clearance return to work and school as soon as you've been discharged. Just sigh the papers yourself. Tell them that Anastasia and I will not be available to sigh that you are fine to leave by yourself." That's it. No goodbye. He just hung up when he was finished talking. If that didn't make you feel all warm and fuzzy then nothing did I guess.  
I rolled over with my cell still in my hand and fell asleep.  
I did sleep long before I felt someone opening my hand.  
Reflexively I tried to kick them and squirm away. It's a good thing that I was cocooned in my blankets because otherwise Seth would've had a few broke ribs.  
I stopped moving a soon as my eyes saw him.  
"Hi," he said, he's lips curling into a shy smile.  
"Hi." My voice was high pitched and raspy at the same time.  
"I was just-" he looked down at his hand. I followed his arm down.  
I realized I had my phone in his hand. I released my death grip on it. My fingers brushed his palm in that move.  
I shivered at the electric shock I felt. I saw him to the same.  
"I-" he sank to his knees and intertwined my fingers into mine. My phone feel onto the bed forgotten.  
I moved closer to him with out meaning to.  
"Seth," I mumbled when he was only a breathe away.  
"Danielle," he whispered. It sounded almost like when a religious worshiper said amen. That sense of loyalty and admiration.  
He closed the distance I none fluid movement. I felt his lips meet mine and the only thing I could do was let my hands tangle themselves in his hair.  
"I love you," he murmured against my lips.  
"I know," I sighed as he let his kiss become more fearless.  
Somewhere deep in my mind I heard my phone ding with a text message but right now all I could think of was Seth's lips on mine.


End file.
